1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose fold-down utility tray and more particularly pertains to folding down to allow for a variety of purposes with a multi-purpose fold-down utility tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folding trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, folding trays heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting food and beverages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, Hood, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,339, discloses a foldable lap tray.
Shu U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,163 discloses the ornamental design for a folding tray for vehicles.
Kramer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,433 discloses an adjustable folding tray apparatus for attachment to a vehicle seat back.
Goings U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,849 discloses a folding plastic tray.
Rosner U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,161 discloses a folding tray.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-purpose fold-down utility tray for folding down to allow for a variety of purposes.
In this respect, the multi-purpose fold-down utility tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of folding down to allow for a variety of purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multi-purpose fold-down utility tray which can be used for folding down to allow for a variety of purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.